The Matchmaker
by Evil Detective
Summary: Shizuru went to Ototachibana gakuen, met her best friend, who ships Shizuru/Chikane, and accompany her to school. While on school, they meet Shuutai, an adorable sword wielder. ChikaHime, ChikaShizShuu. MaiHime/KNM/SKM XOver.


A/n: Mai Hime, Shin Koihime Musou: Otome Tairan and Kannazuki no Miko crossover. Wonderful.

This chapter most of them is betaed by Major Mike Powell III.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except Chikane's dad.

ChikaShizShuu

"So, Himemiya-dono?" Fujino Shizuru said before calmly sipping her favorite green tea.

Fujino Shizuru was tasked with the student council president's duties, and she needed to visit Ototachibana Gakuen, but instead, she found herself sitting face to face with Himemiya Kazuki-san, the owner of the sucessfull Himemiya Enterprises, and also, Himemiya Chikane's dad. She had met him only few times, but she knew he was very kind and had the same hobbies as her, so they were able to connect rather easily.

Himemiya Kazuki's eyebrow rose.

"Maa, maa, Fujino-san. Let's stop being so formal, shall we? You can call me 'Kazu-kun'," Kazuki finished with a smile on his face, before blowing on his tea and drinking it.

"Ara, you should call me Shi-kun, then," Shizuru replied, a smirk on her face.

Kazuki put his teacup down before grinning.

"Ne, Shi-kun?"

Shizuru savored the tea's taste before smiling to the handsome head of the Himemiya.

Shizuru had to stop herself from twitching from seeing Kazuki's grin.

"Nani?" Shizuru responded, having a bad feeling about this.

Kazuki's grin grew wider.

"Why are you visiting Ototachibana Gakuen? Don't tell me...!" Kazuki held his breath, purposefully stopping mid sentence for a punchline.

"..."

'_What is Kazu-kun into?'_ The red-eyed beauty thought, since she might have an idea what her friend might be thinking about.

Shizuru sipped her tea again and then asked for a refill for the eleventh time.

"You want to COURT my Chikane-chan!" Kazuki stated enthusiastically, and Shizuru spit out most of her tea.

"Nani?" Shizuru's eyes widened, and Himemiya Kazuki thought that he had hit the nail on the head: his suspicion was correct: The Fujino heiress wanted to court his daughter.

Shizuru stood, to show the blue-eyed man that he's misunderstood her reaction.

Kazuki stood too, and put both hands on Shizuru's shoulder, and spoke in a serious tone, which was so rare to be heard. At least when he was around Shizuru, that is.

"Don't worry, Shi-kun, I give you my full blessing!" He said enthusiastically, making Shizuru's eyebrow almost twitch.

"Ka-Kazu-kun..." Shizuru trailed off.

Kazuki released his grip from the brown haired girl's shoulder.

"My Chikane-chan and Shi-kun..." Kazuki's eyes were shining in excitement. "Together..." He sighed. "Is a dream come true!" He stated, before turning to a shell-shocked Shizuru.

"Eto...Ano...Kazu-kun..." Shizuru had no idea that Himemiya Kazuki wanted her to be paired up with the enigmatic Himemiya Chikane.

"Shi-kun..." Kazuki gave the unsuspecting girl the fearsome, big, puppy dog eyes.

Shizuru instinctively gulped.

"Ha-hai?"

"Don't worry, Shi-kun! I'll help you get her!" Kazuki half-whispered, the sentence ending with a victorious smirk.

"Then, we'll show those losers that ShizChika is awesomeness!" He stated, his eyes sparkling. Shizuru tried her best not to twitch.

"But then again, we haven't decided who will be the seme on relationship, ne, Shi-kun?"

"..." Shizuru, ever the manipulative one, was rendered speechless.

Kazuki folded his arms and stood in his famous thinking pose.

He then stratched his chin and try to imagining his daughter Chikane and his business partner Fujino Shizuru together.

Chikane as The Seme, Kazuki's imagination:

Himamiya Chikane opened the door of the Himemiya Mansion, after a long day at school.

"Shizuru," Chikane greeted, with a low, husky voice.

"Chikane-chan!" Shizuru greeted back, her Kyoto-ben making it more alluring.

Chikane smiled, before dropping her school bag and running to approach her red-eyed beauty.

"Shizuru..." Chikane put her fingers on Shizuru's cheek, and brought their faces closer, until...

"Okaerinasai, Ojou-sama!" The joined greeting of the maids successfully shattered Himemiya Kazuki's imagination and he sniffed.

"Life is so unfair..." He lamented and whined, making Shizuru sweat-drop.

'_Hm, I wonder what Kazu-kun is thinking about...He drooled a little...' _Shizuru thought.

Kazuki smiled charmingly before wiping away the drool and sitting down to continue sipping his tea, and so did Shizuru.

Kazuki took a deep breath before he smiled.

"Well, at least Chikane-chan is here. Go get'er!" Kazuki grinned before he winked, making Shizuru sweat-dropped animately.

It seemed like a good idea to follow Kazuki-kun's imagination so far. After all, everyone wanted to be with Himemiya Chikane, right?

With that thought in her mind, Shizuru put on her famous smile before she slowly nodded, wondering how she should act.

Himemiya Chikane heard from Otoha-san that her father is home, and she was estactic.

It was rare for her father to be home, since he's usually busy with his business trips.

"Daddy, I...am home?" Chikane finished, one raised eyebrow, before she fixed her quite shocked expression to her usual stoic mask.

"Katsuki-san, Fujino-san, gokigenyou," she greeted as she saw the two females in the dining room, both drinking tea and facing each other.

"Gokigenyou, Chikane-san, how was your day at school?"

Kazuki grinned. It was so much more fun to be around his daughter in his female version and, although Shizuru once scolded his slightly unusual hobby, she didn't seem to mind and even found this as an adorable trait of his.

Himemiya Katsuki appeared to be a high school moe loli girl with long raven hair and red colored eyes.

Fujino Shizuru still doesn't understand how come Kazuki could change his persona that fast. Well, she did know that Kazuki usually has contact lenses for his disguise.

Well, it's a good thing Kazuki is already have bishounen face and slender body that support his crossdressing hobby. Oh and it's a good thing his female persona is not someone with big boobs because it's... just hard.

And Himemiya Katsuki looks better off as loli anyways.

"Nothing much, just the usual day, Katsuki-san. Thanks for your concern," Chikane turned to her red eyed cousin (or so her parents said), replied coolly and Katsuki frowned, since he was kind of wishing Chikane would bring him awesome news for some change.

Chikane looked around before asking, "By the way, do you happen to know where Kazuki-otousan is?"

Shizuru just looked at Katsuki, who smiled innocently.

"I sure am," Shizuru muttered under her breath. "Ara, Chikane-han, I think Kazu-kun told us before that he wanted to buy a delicious chocolate cake!" Shizuru reasoned with the first thing she could come up with.

Kazuki turned to look ad her with wide eyes. _'Chocolate cake? Like, seriously, Shizuru?'_

"I see," Chikane replied. She actually had a problem with Shizuru calling her father casually, but she shrugged it off. They were quite close friends and business partners after all...Though how and why they can become so is still quite a mystery to her.

Katsuki grabbed her mobile phone and quickly yet discreetly typed a message to order the most delicious chocolate cake they had at a bakery downtown.

"Well, then. I will practice my archery. Would you like to join me, Fujino-san, Katsuki-san?" Chikane replied casually before handing her school bag to Otoha and waiting for their responses.

"Of course!" Shizuru and Kazuki chorused...and then breathed a sigh of relief after Chikane left the room.

"Archery, huh?" Shizuru stated. She then turned to Katsuki who coughed.

"Don't look at me, I can't even fly the damn arrows to the target... Well, I can't even release the arrow from the bow, that's why I never chose to be hunter or archer or a character with bow and arrow in a game!" Katsuki rambled, and Shizuru just rolled her eyes.

Shizuru wondered whether Katsuki, or Kacchan is trying to be cute or really rambling about his dislike in bow and arrows.

ChikaShizShuu

"Ara ara, Chikane-han should smile more!" Shizuru stated, a perfect smile on her face.

Chikane sipped her tea before calmly replied; "Why?"

Shizuru grinned before winking to the blue-haired, world-renown musician. "I sense a wrinkle forming, Chikane-han!" She said playfully, and Himemiya Katsuki, who sat in front of Chikane has his eyes widened and coughed out his tea.

Katsuki gulped, before analizing his daughter's face and looking back to Shizuru's innocent's face after letting out a seemingly harmless teasing.

'_She did NOT just say THAT!'_ Katsuki thought frantically like a worried parent.

Chikane giggled, before smiling. "There's no need to worry about me, Shizuru-san." She replied, before sipping her tea once more.

"Ara, but I do like to worry about Chikane-han!" Shizuru replied sweetly and smiled as she saw a very rare blush adorn the normally stoic, blue-eyed girl.

Himemiya Katsuki grinned as he saw the interaction between his daughter and her business partner, Fujino Shizuru.

So far so good!

"Katsuki-san?" Chikane wondered as Katsuki seemed to be very happy and smiling about something. And she was currently having her fists in front of her face and shaking her head, as if thinking about something... happy?

Shizuru, noticing this, stomped Katsuki's feet hard, instantly making him stopped his movement and has his eyes widened before his eyebrow twitched. Katsuki then turned to Shizuru with teary eyes.

"Shi-chan, meanie." He muttered, tears on her eyes and successfully added the whole adorable moe image for her female persona counterpart.

Shizuru's jaw dropped slightly before recovering while Chikane looked back and forth at the two's interaction and smiled slightly.

Himemiya Katsuki somehow remind her of her father, though.

Chikane put her cup on the table and giggled, making Shizuru and Katsuki looked at her in confusion.

"Please don't mind me, I was just thinking about something..." Chikane muttered, before sipping her tea again.

ChikaShizShuu

"So, Fujino-sama?" One of her classmates, who seemed not to be affected by her charm greeted her with a little grin on her face.

Shizuru looked up from her text book, only to meet a pair of red eyes and a lovely face framed by beautiful, long black hair.

"Wa ga na wa Shuutai," the girl casually introduced herself, a smile on her adorable face and Shizuru's eyebrow unconsiously rose at the unusual samurai-style introduction.

Shizuru then almost wanted to squeal at the sight of the girl before her, who is as adorable as ever. She took a deep breath to collect herself, and stood.

"Shizuru. No need to call me by my family name, Shuu-chin," Shizuru introduced herself, shaking Shuutai's outstretched right hand in a firm handshake. She chuckled as she saw the other girl's expression at her nickname. Shuutai's face became flushed before she took a deep breath, effectively calming herself.

"How is your first day so far, Shizuru-sama?" Shuutai wondered, before she sweatdropped as most of her classmates were busy looking for the gakuen's princess, Himemiya Chikane. And of course, they all wanted to have lunch with her.

"How would you like me to show you the school, Shizuru-sama, Himemiya-sama?" Shuutai offered, before taking her bento with her. "And of course, we will have lunch after this. I know a fabulous spot!"

Shizuru was about to reply when Kazuki cut in.

"That would be awesome, Shuutai-dono!" Kazuki answered enthusiastically, since Shuutai's name was the Japanese version of Zhou Tai from "Romance of Three Kingdom" (also known as "Dynasty Warriors"), which Kazuki likes. A lot. Other than that, Shuutai brought an odachi with her, which she placed near her desk now.

"By the way, it's Katsuki! Himemiya-sama kind of reminds me of Chikane-chan, since that's how everyone calls her here, right? 'Miya-sama'?" Kazuki tried to keep mocking tone away as he stressed his family name. He never get people. And probably never will. Especially about how they acted around him as they realized he have Himemiya as family name.

Kazuki, remembering this, felt down, and he immediately hugged Shizuru out of nowhere, and the red eyes girl just turned her head and arched an eyebrow. Kazuki just grinned and let go of his first friend.

Shuutai smiled, before she put her odachi on her back and offered her right hand.

"Shall we go, then?" Shizuru stared at the hand before taking it into her own and walking to Shuutai's right, bento in her free arm. Kazuki followed suit, so now Shizuru was walking between the crossdressing Himemiya Kazuki and the ever adorable Shuutai.

Shuutai's eyebrow rose as she saw Saotome Makoto was looking for her deskmate, Kurusugawa Himeko, who seemend to be missing at lunch. Shuutai frowned. Shizuru, seeing the adorable frowning girl, tried her best not to squeal because Shuutai's thinking expression is just too cute.

"Come to think of it, Chikane-chan seems missing," most of the girls in the class glared at Kazuki since she called their Miya-sama by her first name, only to stop and look away in shame because they realized that Katsuki is Chikane's cousin, so it would be pretty weird to call her Himemiya.

"Ara, Himemiya-san, Fujino-san, how would you like to have lunch with us?" One of the girls who gave up looking for their Miya-sama offered as they approach the trio.

Shuutai frowned as she heard this. She was not really the competitive type, since she usually tried to avoid conflict. Shizuru, having noticed Shuutai's downcast expression, frowned for a split second before she gave the girl her famous 'Fujino' smile.

"That would be lovely..." Shizuru started, while Kazuki stared at her in shock, although he tried to hide it. Shuutai, hearing this, tried her best not to whimper pathetically.

"However..." Shizuru continued and Shuutai looked up, realizing that the beautiful, brown-haired girl didn't outright accept their offer.

"I've already accepted Shuutai-sama's proposal!" Shizuru replied excitedly, as she linked arms with a surprised Shuutai. Shizuru then decided to be bold and kissed Shuutai's right cheek, causing the adorable ninja-like girl to blush beet red. Kazuki chuckled at the girl's adorableness, before realizing that it can ruin his ShizChika...or is it ChikaShiz? Plans!

But...he would have to think a bit about this...he decided to shrug it off for now.

He grinned however, as he realized that the whole class just stood here, petrified and shocked from Shizuru's statement.

Shizuru and Shuutai stopped at the door, waiting for him to come and walk around together, and so he did.

School was quite fun, he decided.

Well, should be more fun if his little Chikane was there...Where was she, anyways?

A/n: So that is it... Read and Review?


End file.
